traaansdroidfandomcom-20200213-history
ERP: Field Trip to the Sperm Bank
T41-7YN hadn't expected today to go the way it did, to be honest it felt a little unprofessional. She'd let the students go back to school with another teacher, some of the students she was close with giving her confused looks. But that didn't bother her right now. Currently she was sitting in the office of a Cold Storage Unit used for sperm banking, her designation: K3-11Y. Certainly this wasn't normally part of K3-11Y's job but she had managed to convince the right people to let the two meet in her own office under the excuse of 'collecting extra tour feedback'. She was sitting across from T41-7YN, in a sturdy-looking chair that showed off her strong body, necessary for all the extra weight she was carrying inside her. The Cold Storage Unit leaned forward onto her desk, the wood creaking slightly as her eyes lit up with interest, no longer keeping up a facade. "Did you enjoy the tour enough to come back again? Or did you just wanna see me?" she asked. T41-7YN blushed furiously. The opposing android seemingly towered over her, 7YN only barely reaching 5ft 4. In truth 7YN had come back to see her but she wasn't about to admit it. K3-11Y was absolutely stunning, it was easy to see how 7YN had been smitten by her. "W-well actually your tour was v-very informative 11Y. I'm s-sure my students learned a lot. B-but I was hoping that you could teach me a little more, o-one on one." K3-11Y smiled, noting the smaller android's furious blushing and stutter, she knew exactly what was going on. Of course that didn't mean she didn't want to hear 7YN say it first. "Oh I see, well, if you're truly interested in Sperm Banking I'm absolutely certain I can find you the data to answer any questions you might have." 11Y locked her eyes with 7YN's and waited a moment before she spoke "That's what you want, right?" This wasn't a situation T41-7YN had predicted herself to get caught up in. Her mind lingered on the word data, there was a certain kind of data she wanted but not the kind they were discussing. 7YN had always been more of a hands on learner and, in truth, wanted to see how K3-11Y operated herself. But 7YN had never been with anyone before, she wasn't entirely sure how to break the ice. "W-w-well you see, that's not the kind of d-data I'm talking about. When I-I said one on one. . ." "Hm? What kind of data are you looking for then?" 11Y poorly feigned confusion, this adorable shy android in front of her was simply far too cute to not tease a little. 11Y stood up, her full height now on display at 6'5". Stuttering for a moment 7YN responds "Oh c-come on, please isn't i-it obvious? You're not g-gonna make m-me say it a-are you?" 7YN's face was now the color of a tomato. She hanged her head and put her shaking hands under her thighs. "Say what~?" *11Y could no longer restrain a grin as she stepped around her desk to the other side, beside the smaller android she watched the poor thing's hands shake for a moment before she kneeled down, still just a bit taller than 7YN sitting. Dropping the act of being clueless, she leaned in close and gently placed a strong hand on 7YN's hung head, lifting it to meet her gaze. "In fact I am going to make you say it~" a hint of sultriness leaking into her voice as she eagerly awaited the embarrassed android's reaction Being just inches from 11Y's face 7YN's face looked like it was overheating, in fact her fans could be heard, seemingly having trouble keeping her cool. 7YN again stutters at first but eventually manages to get the words out. "11Y, I-I want you. I want you so bad." 7YN's whole body begins to shake "I want you to just use me." 7YN locks eyes with 11Y, waiting for an answer. "Oh you poor thing there's no need to be shaking like that." 11Y pulled 7YN's body close to hers in a light hug, her restrained strength still obvious through it. She let the smaller android's head rest on her chest for the moment before lowering her head, speaking just above a whisper into 7YN's ear "Of course I'll use you~" excitement obvious in her voice as she gently nibbled on 7YN's ear for just a moment before waiting to see what she would do. T41-7YN practically faints in 117's arms, a load of stress lifted off her shoulders. As soon as 11Y whispered "Of course I'll use you~" she felt like she was on cloud nine. Then 11Y began nibbling on 7YN's ear. 7YN let out a little squeak of pleasure, just basking in the moment. But not wanting to let 11Y do all the work, and have all the fun, 7YN began playing with her boobs. 11Y lightly gasped in surprise before relaxing as she felt 7YN's hands against her breasts, while they were already quite sensitive, her slowly growing arousal was making each moment feel better. "Goodness you really are eager~" she mused as she slid a hand towards 7YN's chest feeling her breasts, gliding her fingers across her nipple before giving it a squeeze, not strong enough to cause any real pain "So tell me, you must've gone over this meeting dozen of times in your head, what did you imagine I'd do to you?" 7YN jumps a little at having her nipple squeezed, it sends a wave of pleasure through her body. She smiles at 11Y's question and gets on her tiptoes to try and whisper in her ear but 11Y has to bend down a little. 7YN opens up completely now, her shell now removed "Well I imagined that you'd pick me up like the little toy I am and slam me onto your desk and give me some free samples of your product~" "Oh my, you've really lost your restraint and all I had to do was tease you a bit. You adorable thing! How could I refuse your wish?" 11Y repositioned her arm around 7YN's midsection, her fans kicking in from arousal and exertion from showing off as she stoop up, bringing the smaller android with her she used her free arm to carelessly wipe the papers an stationery on her desk to the floor before bringing 7YN down onto the desk, The two's midsections now aligned at the same height. "Now you know, if you want free samples, you're gonna have to work for them." she teased as she ran her hands up and down the length of 7YN's legs. 7YN's face lit up "I'll have you know I've been ranked with the highest work ethic by the school board 8 years in a row." 7YN begins to take her clothes off, rather slowly. She teases 11Y by throwing her underwear at her. 11Y joins her and strips but only down to her underwear. She gestures to herself, wordlessly commanding 7YN to finish undressing her. She starts to get off the desk but 11Y stops her. "No no, you have to stay on your spot while taking them off." 7YN then moves to get as close to 11Y as possible. She removes her bra easily and then goes for her underwear but once again 11Y stops her. "Actually I want you to do this one with your mouth." Excited and annoyed, 7YN lays down on the desk and maneuvers herself next to 11Y's left leg. She grabs on to 11Y's underwear and pulls down, thankfully 11Y lifts her legs to help her. After a minute 11Y is completely naked and her underwear is now in 7YN's mouth. 11Y took a moment just to appreciate the scene in front of her before taking her underwear from 7YN's mouth and placing it on the desk beside her "My, why don't you show me a little bit more of that work ethic then?" 11Y suggested as she brought her half-erect cock closer to 7YN's face, 11Y's hands reaching for the smaller android's breasts, giving them a playful squeeze before trailing down further, running her nails lightly along 7YN's stomach before stopping just above her crotch, prompting her to make the first move. Seeing 11Y's cock so close was mesmerizing for 7YN. She wondered how she wanted to proceed, on one hand she wanted to suck 11Y off, on the other she wanted 11Y to just rail her. Ultimately she figured she can get to railing later and firmly grasps 11Y's dick and practically inhales it, and begins sucking her off. "Oh my god you really ar- oooh fuck" her thought was cut off as the sudden pleasure of 7YN's mouth took her off-guard. Not to be outdone her hand quickly slid downwards, playing with 7YN's vagina as best she could under the intense pleasure. "Yeah..." 11Y's fans began spinning faster as her words became increasingly breathier "You're well on your way to that first sample..." 7YN lets out a moan as 11Y begins to play with her. Feeling a little competitive, she begins deepthroating 11Y. She uses her tongue to explore 11Y's dick and takes notes of its features. She begins to ease herself into a rhythm, only being being interrupted by 11Y sending a finger or two deep into her. "Oh god it's been far too long..." 11Y Panted as she gyrated her hips along with 7YN's deepthroating, reveling in the pleasure she felt. Not to be outdone, 11Y began to increase the speed of her fingers' thrusting as she felt herself nearing orgasm. "Hope you're ready..." She warned as she felt herself getting closer to the edge For a moment 7YN has to stop deepthroating and she lets out a series of very loud, very satisfying moans. 11Y pets her for a moment before directing her back to her very important work. Before she begins sucking again she says "Your cock tastes great but I bet you have other things that taste just as good, if not better~" Unable to think of a proper response this deep in pleasure, 11Y simply let out a long moan before thrusting herself forwards, as deep as 7YN was willing to take her as her cock started to pulse and throb in her throat for just a moment before she started to pour cum directly into her, the sheer volume alone coating 7YN's mouth in the sticky substance. Holding herself in the slight afterglow, she withdrew from 7YN's mouth with a satisfying pop "Holy shit....you're good at this" she spoke as she caught her breath, moving back around to 7YN's bottom half, she began to tease her with her fingers, kissing the inside of her thigh, nibbling gently as she went "Thankfully my model doesn't have any sort of refractory period..." she mused, waiting to see if the previously shy android was truly unrestrained enough to straight up ask for it 7YN takes a few moments to catch her breath, and savor the taste of 11Y. 11Y's compliment sends a shot of pride into her, making her eager to receive more praise. Finally 7YN responds "It is quite fortunate that my model also has no refractory period." 7YN grins and gestures to her bottom half "From here I say you have two options. So, are you the kinda girl that's into pussy or the kind that's into butts. Because honestly I couldn't care either way~" "Pussy, definitely..." 11Y's voice trails off as she pulls 7YN closer to her, her still-erect cock now inches away from 7YN's entrance. The cold storage unit spent a little bit more time pleasuring her with her hands before lining her cock up with 7YN's entrance. "Are you ready?" She waited for the go-ahead before thrusting into her, feeling her tightness wrap around her, instantly enraptured. 7YN let out a cry of pleasure at having 11Y's cock thrust into her. 11Y gave her a moment to recover, she laid down and grabbed onto the desk as 11Y began thrusting again. 7YN had never felt pleasure like this before, it was absolutely wonderful. "11Y, y-y-your, ah, your so good at this." "You...feel s-so fucking g-good" 11Y stammered out as she thrusted away, she moved her hands to 7YN's shoulders, learning forward while thrusting she learned in and planted a kiss onto the smaller android's lips, moaning as she did. "N-n-no, a-Ah, it's you who feels good" 7YN began moving her body in accordance to 11Y's. They formed a pattern to maximize both of their pleasure. All the while both of them moaning, once and a while 11Y kissing 7YN and 7YN leaning up and gently biting 11Y's nipples (although having great difficulty reaching them). The nibbles on 11Y's nipples made her cry out every time 7YN did it, 11Y making sure to return the favor the best she could with the occasional lick of 7YN's own nipples. "I'm...g-getting close!" 11Y half-moaned as her thrusting began to become more frantic, shoving her tongue into 7YN's mouth for a deep kiss. 7YN welcomes her kiss and the two wage a war over who gets to explore who's mouth. Ultimately 7YN feigns defeat and 11Y doesn't leave a corner of her mouth unexplored. They kept kissing, 11Y kept thrusting, and they both kept moaning. 11Y was nearing an orgasm and 7YN was ready for it, she wanted it. 11Y suddenly withdrew her cock almost completely before slamming herself back in as deep as 7YN would comfortably take her, the familiar feeling of her cock throbbing started to build as she whimpered into 7YN's mouth, making small, tiny, desperate thrusts until she exploded inside of her, cum pouring into 7YN's waiting vagina. 7YN lets out a squeal of pleasure and does her best to take it all in. All the while 11Y whispers encouraging words into her ear. 7YN squirms a little but 11Y doesn't pull out until she's emptied it all into her. Afterwards the two embrace each other in another kiss. 11Y gets up on the desk and lays next to 7YN and they begin to cuddle, eventually falling asleep. The End Category:ERP Category:K3-11Y' Category:T41-7YN